powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chameliac Warrior
The Chameliac Warrior is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Synopsis The Rangers encounter the Chameliac Warrior, a monster who is able to copy their fighting styles and use this knowledge against them. Trakeena's plan (which Mike overhears) is to use the Chameliac to divert the Rangers while she sets a deadly laser designed to destroy the Galactabeasts. Meanwhile, the Rangers switch their fighting styles around, confusing the monster. When the Rangers call on the Galactabeasts to fight Chameliac, Magna Defender destroys the laser. The Rangers defeat the monster with the Galaxy and Stratoforce Megazords (the latter of which uses the Centaurus Megazord's laser cannon as the monster used its boomerang). Plot The Rangers encounter the Chameliac Warrior, a monster who is able to copy their fighting styles and use this knowledge against them. Trakeena's plan (which Mike overhears) is to use Chameliac to divert the Rangers while she sets a deadly laser designed to destroy the Galactabeasts. Meanwhile, the Rangers switch their fighting styles around, confusing the monster. When the Rangers call on the Galactabeasts to fight Chameliac, Magna Defender destroys the laser. The Rangers defeat the monster with the Galaxy and Stratoforce Megazords (the latter of which uses the Centaurus Megazord's laser cannon as the monster used its boomerang). After while running with Leo, Mike is thanked by the Lion Galactabeast for saving him and the others. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (Magna Defender) *Wendee Lee / Michelle Tillman as Alpha 6 *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *Tom Fahn as Chameliac (voice) Zords *Galaxy Megazord *Stratoforce Megazord *Astro Megaship Errors *While mimicking Kendrix's fighting style, Damon attacked Chamiliac's shoulders but in the next shot it was his face that appeared to be damaged. *When Mike morphs, you can see the word Galaxy printed on the right wrist piece of his morpher indicating his actor is using a toy. Notes *Valerie Vernon returns to the series in this episode, and will remain up until Kendrix's departure in The Power of Pink. *The instrumental version of the In Space battle theme, "Best of the Best of the Best", was used in the background during the megazord battle against Chameliac. *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the Power Rangers Dino Thunder episode, "Copy That". *Information about the Power Rangers can be read from the Scorpion Stinger data, it was read by Chameliac Warrior to copy their fighting styles. The information is as follows: **''"POWER RANGERS. Status: human beings with super human strengths and abilitys dedicated to protecting any lifeform in peril or need of emergency assitance. Fighting skills far exceed any other human and many non human lifeforms."'' See Also (previously unseen footage montage aka Trencher fight footage) {previously unseen footage montage aka Gasser fight footage) (previously unseen footage montage aka Sledge fight footage) (previously unseen footage montage aka Ruptor fight footage) (previously unseen footage montage) (previously unseen footage montage) (previously unseen footage montage aka Rykon fight footage) (fight footage and story) References Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode